A Lost Love
by Miss Fantastical7
Summary: He loved her. She loved him for a while. For once in his life Draco acts as a man and lets her go, but suffers along the way. (I am terrible at summaries) Draco/Hermione, One-shot.


**AN/**  
Ok so this my first fanfic so... It is most likely terrible. All criticism is welcome because I need it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own absolutely nothing involving Harry Potter.  
**_**  
*** Part 1***  
I arrived at her house. I rang the doorbell. I waited knowing the end was near. She had seemed distant and unsatisfied. It pained me to admit it, but Weasel was probably better for her. Tonight I set her free. To grow and prosper with someone that will take care of her unlike me. That was the night I let Hermione Granger go.  
She answered the doorbell and said, "Hi" in a bored tone. I entered the house and handed her the rose I had behind my back. As a going away present except I was the one leaving. Without a word she left the room and came back empty handed. I hadn't moved because I knew if I sat down I would change my mind. This is for the best. Not for me but her.  
Hermione looked expectantly at me like she knew I had something to say. Slowly like taking off a bandage I start, "Hermione, do you see our relationship going anywhere?"  
Flatly she said, "No" All my dreams were crushed in that single second. If this wouldn't have come up I would have married her. Quietly I reply "I thought you would say that."

I walked over to her and took her hand, "Hermione I set you free from me. To love who you want." Immediately I strode to the door with as much pride as I had left. When I turned around to shut the door she hadn't moved and no emotion was on her face.  
I went home and got a bottle of fire whisky from my liquor cabinet. In my first drink I drank half the bottle. Within minutes the last of it was gone. Angrily I grabbed the bottle and lobbed it at the pristine wall. As I cleaned the shards up a tear broke through my icy exterior. The glass was like my heart broken.  
That night Hermione Granger inadvertently broke Draco Malfoy's heart.

***Part 2***

Here I am 3 months later. Am I still heartbroken? To the public no, to me yes. Hermione well she has moved on. Do I regret what I did? Yes, but they say if you love someone you must set them free. Did fate give me a short stick? Is it time to turn over a new leaf? Sadly, yes the boy that had everything as a child, but happiness still lives. Now he is just a man.

I made my way to the ballroom with my "date" on my arm. Truthfully, it's my cousin. The old me would be ashamed of me, but now I don't care. As soon as I entered they shut the large oak doors. Gradually everyone became hushed. Then a voice broke out a familiar voice. When I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw. Hermione Granger, my ex, and Theo Nott, my now ex best friend, linking arms. The most heart breaking part was the giant rock on her left hand fourth finger.

I watched Hermione cast a "Sonorus" on herself. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is pleasure to announce that 1 week ago Theo Nott Jr. and I became engaged," she proudly announced. Theo grinned from ear to ear as an applause sounded throughout the room. I didn't clap, or smile, I remained a stoic. While inside I could probably kill.

My date and I stayed most of the duration of the event. As we left I stopped to say "congrats" to the happy couple. "Hermione, Theo I wish you the best of luck in the future," as I said it my voice cracked slightly. When I turned around I could hear them both snickering. If she had married anyone other than him I would have been a hair more accepting. This was a betrayal in my eyes. He knew I loved her.  
I know I set her free, but now I don't think I was ready to do so.

***Part 3*  
** Tomorrow is Hermione's Granger's wedding. It made me sick thinking about it, but in some strange way this is somewhat my fault. Though, would any man let his true love suffer in an unhappy relationship? One might, but I certainly wouldn't'. I was raised to treat a woman well.  
Ten months ago I was the one courting Hermione. Ten months ago a Malfoy lost. Not money, land, business, or something frivolous. Draco Malfoy lost his love to Theo Nott. Here I am getting a wedding present for my ex at 8 pm. A glass picture catches my eye. She would love it. Different shades of blue, black, and silver were pieced together to make an original depiction of a sky.  
Quickly I bought the item and left the Shoppe. When I went home I had Mipsy, my house elf, wrap it, and get me a card. I wrote "Congrats Hermione and Theo. –Malfoy" After I finished I decided to add a note for Hermione.  
Wandlessly I charmed the card to appear my next words only to Hermione. "Hermione, I hope you like this picture. It made me think of our first date. Love Forever."

Satisfied I settled into a dreamless sleep. Praying that the past 10 months were a fluke.

*{}*

Sadly when I woke up Hermione wasn't next to me and today she married Nott. As I turned over and looked at the clock it read 11:57 am and the ceremony began at 1:00 pm, but guests were to be there within 45 min. Like a bullet I jumped out of bed and waved my wand so it would make itself. Thank Merlin for magic. In record time I fished out my suit, cufflinks, tie, button down, and shoes. As fast as I could I took a thorough, but quick shower. At precisely 12:34 I arrived at the church in Surrey with the present. A boy around 12 ushered me to a seat 3 rows from the front on the bride's side.

Even though I was well acquainted with everyone I sat in my spot pondering life.

***Part 4.* (20 years later)  
** I still love her. I may have moved on, but only in mind. Not in Nott will always be my true love. I am married to a woman I don't love. Personally, I think somewhere deep inside she may still love me. Even it her love for me is drawfed by her kids, parents, friends, and husband she still might feel something.  
All those years ago I let Hermione free to let her walk away with another. While I was left in the shadows. Always watching from the side never experiencing myself.


End file.
